


Mine

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Daryl shows you who you belong to after he sees Spencer flirting with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr at grimes-slut! I take requests here or on there! Enjoy!

“Hey, Y/N.” A voice says from behind you. Turning around, you see Spencer standing behind you, smiling as he digs his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. You were working in the gardens today, tending to some tomatoes.

“Hey, Spencer!” You reply, walking over towards him, pulling the gardening gloves from your hands and placing them in your back pocket. He runs his hand through his hair nervously as he watches you approach.

“So Y/N, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to have dinner sometime?” You blush at his words and look down at your feet. You thought he was a nice guy, but you didn’t feel that way for him. You had feelings for someone else; you’d wanted Daryl Dixon ever since you set eyes on him at the prison. But he rarely talked to you when you first arrived and you were too scared that making an unwanted advance on him would only end badly. So you had just settled for being friends; it wasn’t what you wanted, but you would take what you could get. 

“I’m sorry Spencer, I just don’t feel that way for you.” You say with a soft, apologetic tone. His face falls a bit at your response as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“Oh okay then. Well, thank you for being honest. Friends?” He says hopefully and his words make you smile in relief. 

“Absolutely,” You respond and you walk forward, giving him a hug. He bids you farewell and you return to your work. You hadn’t noticed that someone had been watching your interaction with Spencer, their eyes narrowed before storming off angrily. 

The lights in the house you shared with Sasha and Carol were all off when you approached the house after sundown. You assumed they were both probably with Maggie and Glenn, but you appreciated the time alone. All you wanted to do was shower and clean off the day’s filth before going to bed. Walking up the steps to the porch, you open the door and step inside. 

“You with Spencer now?” A voice drawls from behind you. Startled, you turn around and see Daryl standing behind you on the porch, crossbow slung over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daryl.” You say, confused, stepping back outside towards him. He looks angry, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. 

“I saw the two of you today, you hugged him.” 

“Oh no Daryl, it wasn’t like that, he made a move but I said no. What you saw was me hugging him after I shot him down.” You explain, trying to calm him. The whole situation confused you, why did he even care? He’d never given any indication he thought of you as more than just another member of the group.

“Wait, why do you even care Daryl? Who I’m with is none of your concern.” A dark look crosses over the archer’s face at your question. 

“The only person you’re gonna be with is me,” He says as he steps forward, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck before pulling your lips onto his. Daryl begins to walk forward, pushing you back into the house, his lips never leaving yours. Entering the house, he kicks the door closed behind him before sliding his crossbow off his shoulder. 

He slides his hands down to the back of your thighs, pulling you upwards so you can wrap your legs around his waist. Pressing you against the wall, he grinds his hips into yours. You pull your lips away from his; throwing your head back against the wall and crying out in pleasure. You’d wanted this for so long and couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

“He ain’t ever touching you again, ya hear me?” He growls into your neck, still thrusting his denim-covered erection against your center. He was thick, you could tell and the thought of him pounding you with his big cock made you whimper in anticipation. You nod frantically as he looks into your eyes intensely before turning toward the staircase and climbs up towards your bedroom. When he reaches the door, you reach down and turn the knob. Walking inside, he drops you down on the bed before pulling his vest and shirt off his shoulders, exposing his toned chest and stomach. Crawling over you, he kisses your stomach, working the edge of your shirt up with his hands as he makes his way towards your breasts. 

Reaching down, you pull your shirt over your shoulders and throw it on the floor next to the bed. His fingers drag the cup of your bra down before engulfing your nipple in the wet heat of his mouth. 

“Oh, Daryl!” You cry raggedly as you rake your fingers through his hair. Reaching down, he pops the button of your jeans open and pulls them down your legs along with your panties. Spreading your thighs apart with his hands, he stares at your pussy hungrily. Leaning down, he runs his tongue up the length of your folds before flicking his tongue against your nub. Your eyes close and your body shudders at the sensation.

You cry out as he plunges two fingers in your opening, curling them upward to stimulate your g-spot. 

“Oh my god!” You keen and he moans into you; the vibrations making you buck your hips. 

“I’m gonna cum!” He increases the speed of his tongue and fingers at your words and you can feel the fire pooling deep in your abdomen. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks hard, causing shockwaves to ripple throughout your body as you reach your release. You wrap your fingers through his hair and hold him to you as he licks you through your climax. 

Your body relaxes into the mattress as you wind down; he pulls away from your core and you almost moan aloud at the sight of him. His hair is disheveled and his lips are glistening from the fluid of your release. Sitting up, you unbuckle his belt and haul his cock out of his jeans, stroking him with a firm grasp. 

“Fuck me, Daryl.” You husk as you lie on your back, thighs spread open, wanting. Reaching down, he grips his erection in his fist and positions it at your opening before plunging inside you roughly. You both cry out in unison at the feeling as he begins to move inside you, establishing a deep, hard rhythm. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” He growls as his fingers dig into your hips. Leaning up on your elbows, you watch his cock disappear inside you. Looking up, you catch his gaze and pull his lips down to yours. He growls as you suck his bottom lip into your mouth, nibbling it gently. His tongue thrusts inside your mouth, mimicking the actions of his hips. Rolling over onto his back, he pulls you on top of him and you position yourself over his erection.

“Come on baby, ride my cock.” He rasps as you sink down on his cock. His hands cup your breasts as you bounce on his length. 

“Fuck!” He exclaims at the feeling.

“Oh, Daryl!” You whimper as his hand grasps your hip and grinds you down on his erection. You can feel yourself getting close as your clit brushes against him. 

“I’m gonna cum!” You mewl and he reaches his hand down to your clit, pinching it roughly. You tense on top of him as your release rockets through you. He fucks up into you frantically, prolonging your high. 

“Fuckkkkk, Y/N. I’m cumming.” He grunts as his body tenses underneath you and you feel the gush of his release inside you as his hips jerk. When your bodies have both relaxed, you roll over onto your back next to him. His arm wraps around your shoulder and pulls you into his side; you feel his lips kiss your temple softly. 

“Where did that come from?” You purr as you rest your head on his chest. 

“I’ve seen how ya look at me, I ain’t blind. Guess it just took the thought of ya with that prick to make me do somethin’. Yer mine, Y/N.” He growls. 

“Oh I am, am I?” You tease lightly.

“Well, ya are now.” You smile at his words and settle into his chest, smiling contentedly before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
